


Pomegranate Seeds: The Musutafu Branch

by HelplessLemon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Preview for upcoming story, most characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplessLemon/pseuds/HelplessLemon
Summary: The Pomegranate Challenge: Please describe the main characters life story in a one-shot and referencing their biography to fire, earth, air, water. And also adding in the word "pomegranate". The word count is under 500 words.Preview for upcoming crossover story I'm making. Character and story title below.Characters: Izuku MidoriyaStory: The Musutafu Branch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pomegranate Seeds: The Musutafu Branch

Izuku Midoriya was not someone that was easily deterred. When he wanted something bad enough, saw someone that needed to be saved, there was very little that could be done to stop him. You would sooner divert a river from its path then stop him from doing what he wanted. And that river in particular had rapid waters, frothing shores, and little patience. It would stop for no one, no matter how many times someone attempted to stop him. No matter how many times _Bakugou_ would hurt him, tease him, and bait him to make him stop.

He never had many friends, though. Barely anyone could stand to breathe the same air as him, believing his _disability_ to be contagious. That he would make them into something powerless, weak, a pebble. That being around him would make them the worst person of all; _Quirkless_. While it did nothing to change his course, that didn’t mean it didn’t bother him sometimes. Wearing down on him, eroding his confidence little by little. In some instances, he wondered what would happen if he didn’t make it. Would he become a vigilante to cope or would he simply learn to settle for once in his life?

Meeting All Might and hearing the final no from him should have struck down the dream, turned the fire of his passion to flickering embers. But it’s never that simple, is it? People like the Phantom Thieves made it farther and farther without ever stopping, even when everyone turned against them. They rebelled against an unjust system, became something bigger than just some legend on the internet. Why couldn’t he do the same? Rebel against the system that put people like him at the bottom. _Quirkless_ would no longer be considered _disabled_ ; he’d be his own symbol. Who needs All Might?

And when the world started gifting him friends, ones who knew the struggle of being left behind by everyone else for reasons so petty, he finally felt like the earth he stood on was stable. He had doubts about it, sure, and he never truly knew how to deal with the pressure. But he wasn’t throwing away his shot this time. Akira teaching him the full potential of Persona’s, Ryuji making him laugh after choking on pomegranate seeds, and Makoto debating with him on Quirk theory were moments he would never trade away for the world.

~~Why didn’t he feel like he deserved it, then?~~


End file.
